Gracias por creer en mí
by Lenika08
Summary: Un momento entre Kim Burgess y Hank Voight, inspirado en el 7x01, aunque es totalmente mi imaginación... ¿Que pasaría si Voight hubiese estado escuchando la conversación de su equipo en la que hablaban sobre darle o no su apoyo? Recordad que con GOOGLE CHROME podéis traducir la historia a cualquier idioma :)


_**Hola :) Cómo veis a pesar de que estoy entre semana muy ocupada, el domingo lo he tenido más ligero y he podido escribir más, por lo que no he podido evitar escribir algo sobre mi pareja favorita de Chicago PD.**_

_**Dedicado a NatBBfan, como solemos hablar, si la serie no nos da momentos entre ellos, tenemos que crearlos. ¡Anímate a escribir algo sobre ellos! :)**_

_**Esto está inspirado en el capítulo 7x01 así que no lo leáis si aún no lo habéis visto, no obstante es todo mi imaginación.**_

* * *

Voight iba a salir al pasillo cuando les pilló reunidos hablando del caso, se escondió para que no le vieran, era obvio que ellos parecían buscar privacidad y si era tan importante como para ocultárselo, era obvio que él tenía que saberlo.

Estaba a punto de ir a matar al sargento de homicidios que le acusaba y a Jay por dudar de él cuando se calmó escuchando lo siguiente.

_-No pienso traicionar a Voight culpable o no.-_afirmó Kevin

El bueno de Kevin, era leal por eso confiaba en él. Y aunque sabía que Jay no le traicionaría le dolía que dudase de él, tantos años y aún no le conocía. De haber sido él habría manejado todo diferente, nunca les habría puesto en peligro ¿Cómo aún no podía saberlo?

Con lo siguiente que oyó no pudo menos que emocionarse cuando Kim intervino.

_-Yo tampoco, pero que sepáis que es inocente_.- Afirmó tajantemente.

Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas al escucharla y se alejó rápidamente para que no le descubrieran.

* * *

_Tras el fin del caso_

Voight se había ido al puente que cruzaba el río de la ciudad, era su lugar para pensar. Casi su rincón de la conciencia. Era donde se reunía con Alvin antes de que todo se fuese a la mierda para hablar de todo y de nada sin juzgarse.

Estaba bebiendo una cerveza perdido en sus pensamientos. Aún le duraba su enfado y decepción con Jay, si no fuese tan buen policía y no supiese, que en el fondo, es una buena persona hacía tiempo que le habría mandado al diablo. Pero a veces le exasperaban sus dudas, sus remilgos, sus llamadas de conciencia, sus dudas y sus eternas cuestiones a sus decisiones.

No obstante había algo más, o en realidad, alguien más que ocupaba su mente hoy. Kim. Le había defendido fuertemente y sin dudar. Casi todos lo habían hecho en realidad, es decir, sabía que todos habrían estado a su lado si las cosas se hubiesen torcido, pero ella había sido la única que parecía defender su inocencia por encima de todo, más allá de lealtades.

Creía en él, y eso le abrumaba. Él era muy bueno decepcionando a la gente, no quería hacerle daño, no a ella, no después de tanto apoyo y lealtad.

Se tomó el último sorbo cuando la persona que menos esperaba ver interrumpió el silencio.

_-¿Voight?-_ Le llamó Kim acercándose a él.

* * *

Él se giró en cuanto la oyó, reconocería esa voz en cualquier lugar.

_-¿Qué haces aquí?_

-_Alvin y yo acabamos llevándonos mejor de lo que todo el mundo cree, sé que este era vuestro sitio. Y dado como ha acabado todo, estaba algo preocupada y he pensado que te encontraría aquí.-_ contestó ella acercándose a él y poniéndose a su lado mirando al horizonte como hacia él antes.

Ahí estaba otra vez, pensó él, su preocupación, su lealtad, abrumándole.

_-Estoy bien, sólo necesitaba pensar_.-respondió él.

_-Ya, bueno, me alegro de que lo estés._

Ambos se quedaron en silencio unos instantes, ella no terminaba de creerle pero al menos estando aquí podía asegurarse. Él no sabía que decir, quería llevar cuidado con las palabras, no quería decir nada que alterase el silencio y la comodidad que reinaba entre ambos, no podía decir nada que revelase cosas para las que aún no estaba preparado a enfrentarse.

_-Kim, yo…-_susurró Hank suspirando.

Ella simplemente le miró, dejándole hacer, dándole aliento.

_-Gracias_.- la miró largamente mientras dijo eso, sus ojos revelando mucho de lo que callaba y que estaba implícito en ese agradecimiento.

_-¿Por qué?-_interrumpió ella realmente sin saber de qué iba el asunto.

_-Os oí antes hablar en el pasillo. Oí lo que dijiste…_

Kim se sonrojó y bajó la cabeza. Él la cogió de la barbilla alzándole el rostro.

_-Gracias por creer en mí._

* * *

_**Espero que os haya gustado :)**_


End file.
